thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dicksy
Dicksy, better known under the alias Tinky Winky, is one of the four Teletubbies in the "hit" television series of the same name, and a playable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. He is the biggest (oh mai) and the oldest. He is purple and has a dumbass triangle on his head, as a result, people think that he is a young homosexual individual, but unlike human chipmunk, he'll never tell the truth. How he became a meme Joof loves those puppet/costume characters from his childhood. Not only do the Muppets have funny pictures, but Tinky Winky's pictures are also funny, even when they weren't trying to. He started putting different Tinky Winky pictures as his icon, and once again, he made everyone laugh. The name Dicksy came from Maverick being unable to say names right, as a result, he called Dipsy, the "green nigger" (thanks Jeef), Dicksy. Moveset Moveset by Cammy, Caden, Sammy, Alex, and Joofy-kun Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Dicksy passionately jabs with his right fist, then his left fist, and finally, he strikes with his triangle. Hits 3 times. 2%, 1%, 6%. 9% total. Side Tilt - Dicksy leans forwards and claps in front of himself. Decent knockback scaling, and can KO at especially high percentages. 8%. Up Tilt - Dicksy leans his head forward, then strikes upwards with his triangle. Rather fast. 9% clean, 6% late. Down Tilt - Dicksy quickly turns around, then shoves his butt cheeks forwards while crouching. Has rather powerful semi-spike knockback. 10%. Dash Attack - Dicksy performs six ballerina spins, then performs a roundhouse kick as he spins a seventh time. Moderate ending lag, but decent power for a dash attack. First 6 hits deal 1%, and then the seventh deals 4%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Dicksy strikes a pose, then twirls around like a ballerina while rushing forward, concluding the move by spreading his arms out forcefully. Has long horizontal range, but isn’t very powerful for a smash attack. Hits 7 times. First 6 hits deal 2%, final hit deals 4%. 16% total. Up Smash - Dicksy crouches downwards, then suddenly springs upwards while facing the screen, striking upwards with his triangle which explodes with power in doing so. Rather slow, but very powerful. Hits twice in very fast succession. 8%, 12%. 20% total. Down Smash - Dicksy leans backwards with his hands above his head, then performs a fast hammerfist downwards, and then turns around and performs the same motion. Both hits cause burying, and meteor smash airborne opponents. 14%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Dicksy performs a fast ballerina spin, striking on both sides of himself with his tutu. An extremely quick, yet weak move which is effective for combos. 5%. Forward Aerial - Dicksy crosses his arms and presses his legs together, then leans forward and spins around, drilling with his triangle and striking multiple times. Has decent knockback on the last hit. Hits 5 times. 2% for the first 4 hits, 5% for the last one. 13% total. Back Aerial - Dicksy performs a quick backhand while facing the screen, then spins around and follows up with a punch with his other hand. Hits two times. 3%, 6%. 9% total. Up Aerial - Dicksy crosses his arms and faces the screen, then channels power into his triangle, striking multiple times with a magical effect. Hits 5 times, 3% each hit No real knockback. 15%. Down Aerial - Dicksy flips around, attacking downwards with his triangle. A fast, weak meteor smash. 9% Grab Attacks Grab - Dicksy reaches in front of him to grab the opponent. Pummel - Dicksy strikes the opponent with a beam from his triangle. A relatively fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Dicksy steps back, then pushes the opponent forward with both hands. 9%. Back Throw - Dicksy wraps his triangle around the opponent and swings them around, then throws them in the opposite direction. 8%. Up Throw - Dicksy throws the opponent into the air and his triangle extends into a point, stabbing the opponent. Has very high knockback scaling. 6%. Down Throw - Dicksy throws the opponent onto the floor and jumps on them, landing on his glorious purple buttcheeks. 10%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Dicksy performs a quick breakdancing kick, then stands up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Dicksy climbs up onto the stage, then performs a quick set of two jabs and an uppercut. Hits 3 times. 3%, 3%, 6%. 12% total. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Triangle Laser - Dicksy shoots a purple laser from his triangle, which can be controlled for up to 6 seconds by holding down the special button. While doing this, its direction can be changed by pressing a button perpendicular to the direction in which it’s moving. The laser can hit enemies multiple times, and despawns after 6 seconds, whenever the special button is released, or if it hits a surface. It deals 9%. Side Special - Noo-Noo’s Vengeance - Dicksy summons the vacuum cleaner Noo-Noo, who sucks powerfully with his nozzle, putting nearby opponents in a tumbling state and drawing them close to Dicksy. Noo-Noo’s nozzle can be angled upwards or diagonally upwards by holding in those directions during the first few frames of the move. Whenever the opponent reaches Dicksy, they are dropped and left in a prone state on the ground, and Noo-Noo despawns, leaving Dicksy free to act. Dicksy is left vulnerable while using the start of the move. If a projectile hits Noo-Noo, then he will suck it up, causing him to despawn but protecting Dicksy. Up Special - Magical Windmill - Dicksy pulls out the top of the magical windmill, blows air into hit, and then holds it up above his head. It starts to spin, carrying him upwards. He has a lot of control over his horizontal movement, but constantly rises at an exponentially increasing speed. He rises for 4 seconds, then drops the windmill, leaving him helpless. The move hits 12 times, with each hit dealing 2%. 24% total. Down Special - Illuminati Confirmation - Dicksy puts his hands together, facing the screen, and forms a triangle sign, and the Illuminati symbol appears over his body, slowly spinning and being absorbed into him as the X Files theme song plays. If he can successfully make it through the 3 second animation without flinching, then all of the attacks he has that involve the use of his triangle (neutral attack hit 3, up tilt, up smash, forward aerial, up aerial, down aerial, pummel, back throw, up throw, Triangle Laser) have their strength multiplied by 2.5 for the next 12 seconds. After the effect wears off, the move can not be used again for 6 seconds. Final Smash - Solar Inferno Finish - Dicksy rushes at the opponents and kicks them up into the sky, dealing 79%. He then swipes his triangle through the air around them, creating a triangular prism of energy in which they are trapped. He then summons the other 3 teletubbies, who all shoot massive, colorful lasers from their antennae, striking the opponents with a combined beam that hits 168 times for 3% each hit. The prism then breaks, dealing an additional 58%. Dicksy then spins like a ballerina and creates a tornado that strikes them 8 times for 20% each hit, knocking opponents upwards. He then concludes by leaping forward and dropkicking opponents into the teletubby sun, dealing 68% and an additional 119% as opponents hit the sun, the latter of which KOs them. 988% total. Palette Swaps Default - Dicksy has purple ‘fur', peach-colored skin, and a whitish pink tutu. Red - Dicksy has red ‘fur', peach-colored skin, and a maroon tutu. Blue - Dicksy has blue ‘fur', sky blue skin, and a white tutu. Green - Dicksy has dark green ‘fur’, white skin, and a golden tutu. Other 1 - Dicksy has yellow ‘fur’, peach-colored skin, and a pink tutu. Other 2 - Dicksy has black ‘fur’, dark red skin, and a dark red tutu. Unlockable - True Dicksy - Dicksy has lime green ‘fur’ and dark peach skin. His tutu is no longer translucent, and now has a white and black cow pattern on it, and the poles on his triangle are thinner. He also wears gloves, boots, and a cape with the aforementioned cow pattern on them. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Dicksy appears in the game as an unlockable character. He challenges the player once Arcade Mode is beaten with all the characters that have similar names to him (Fucksy and Phil Dicks) and one purple character. Role in the story: Dicksy is standing on top of VERY round house, practicing ballet. Suddenly, Dicksy trips and hurts himself on a slide. Suddenly, Fucksy shows up and rips Dicksy's tutu to shreds. Realizing his mistake, the cat runs away. Dicksy, angered at the fact that his tutu is broken, is even more pissed off when he recognizes Fucksy as the one that tried to befriend him back on the Furbitten planet. Dicksy grabs a plastic windmill and Tubby Custard as supplies and sets off an adventure to exterminate Fucksy, leaving the Baby Sun to take care of the other Teletubbies. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Transsexual Category:Policy Category:Swagtastical People